


Wing-Woman

by stars_and_shadows



Series: Moments That Don't Particularly Matter but Exist Nonetheless [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Best Friends, Deathclaws, F/F, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_shadows/pseuds/stars_and_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six will do anything for a pretty girl, even fight a clutch of Deathclaws, that's sure to impress anyone, right?  Veronica gets roped into helping, and regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing-Woman

“If I go down you’re coming with me! This is a mutual effort!” 

There is a moment of silence, well, near silence. There was a Deathclaw howling from below, Six wheezed with the effort to keep herself and her- still lively companion attached to the rock face and not inside the angered Deathclaw's mouth. There was also more Deathclaws screaming in pain because some of them had missing limbs. If they hadn't tried to kill the two ladies on sight, they might have been able to keep their freakishly long hands, now wouldn't they?

"I'm not going to die with you, if that's what you're asking!?" She gritted out through clenched teeth, she heard the scratch as she ground them together, her jaw popped. Veronica dug her fingernails, what little she had left of them, deeper into the thin fabric and flesh of Six. 

"This is all your fault! If you weren't smitten with Lucky?- Lorane?- Lance?"

"Lucy, Red Lucy,"

"See! You remember her name, you barely remember my name on some days!" 

"What are you jealous?" Six only sounded a little smug. Veronica made an indignant noise, that was nearly drowned out by the 

The tips of Veronica's boots were strategically wedged into a thick crack in the rock face, and hanging onto Six's torso. Six's upper body and head were stretched over an slightly jagged edge and clinging onto another crack in the ground to keep Veronica and herself from falling backwards. 

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm sure if we stripped naked we could outrun it," 

Six rolled her eyes. "There is no way I am leaving my clothes to get pissed on by giant lizards," And before Veronica could say anything, anything at all, to that, she added, "Besides, even if I was going to, it doesn't work,"

"Oh, well-"

"I'm not trying it again, either," It's not a debate, her tone of voice, however distorted by the physically straining position, still held it's somewhat powerful undertones. 

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well," Six thought for a moment, her chin resting on the sun warmed stone, arms very nearly numb, her grenade rifle flung onto the ledge caught the noon's sun. The strap was caught on yet another protruding stone, she could easily reach it if Veronica let go. 

"Since I'm the only one with aim," She felt Veronica's scowl between her shoulder blades, "You're going to have to distract it, by running. And then survive the blast,"

"Well, in that case-" 

Six rolled her eyes, shutting down the snarky retort quickly. Two could play at that game.

"Eh. It's either that or you punch it square in the face,"

"Point taken,"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this at 2 am and it's just silly. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As a note, my Six is bisexual af and I love her.


End file.
